


so very much in love

by ajidhaka



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i have no idea if theyre different depending on the route, i had to balance out my edgyness agsjhdjdj, im going off the blue lions paired ending, paired ending spoilers, short but sweet, tooth rotting fluff for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajidhaka/pseuds/ajidhaka
Summary: "Really, more naps?"





	so very much in love

**Author's Note:**

> i was in dire need of fluff after wrecking myself emotionally really badly lmao so here it is  
i love linhardt so much it's unreal  
i feel like i gotta add "might be ooc" as a permanent note cause uuh first time writing linny and bylad  
anyway, enjoy!!

"Really? More naps?"

It was a teasing yet affectionate tone that sneaked into Byleth's voice. Of course Linhardt would offer up his Crest research and assistance in exchange of regular naps with his beloved husband, yet he could barely fathom how fast Linhardt decided to compromise with this. He practically jumped at the chance as soon as the thought of his Crest research being a wonderful bargaining chip hit him.

Linhardt was snuggled up to the archbishop, his back pressed against Byleth's chest. His arms held onto Linhardt, hugging him from behind; A gentle gesture that made Linhardt feel safe and secure, and oh so soft.

"Of course. You already work by far more than you should, honestly. You deserve more frequent breaks and I, quite frankly, deserve more naps with you."

The smugness practically oozed off the Crest scholar's voice, yet Byleth found it so very endearing. He could not help but agree either- Being the archbishop was stressful and more times than not he worried feverently whether he was doing a good job or not.

Linhardt was always there to comfort him in his moments of weakness.

"Mmh," is the simple reply Byleth settled with and nuzzled his face against Linhardt's head. He may not be a man of many words but he knew it was fine with his husband- He knew him so well, like the back of his hand, and continued to discover more sides of Byleth each day. It was a wonderful feeling, the archbishop thought, that someone was so invested in him and wanted to know all about him; Cherished him like he means the world to them.

And Byleth knew so very well that, just as Linhardt meant the world to him, he meant the world to Linhardt.

"I love you," Byleth mumbled, his voice quiet and soft. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Linhardt chuckled- A sound that warmed Byleth's heart, and even with no heartbeat, he swore it would beat faster at this.

Linhardt turned around and gently cupped his husband's face. His expression- So full of adoration, showing how helplessly in love he was- It took Byleth's breath away. No matter how many times he had seen Linhardt look at him this way, he would never tire of it and would never stop to be stunned by his beauty and love.

"I love you as well, my dear," Linhardt said, moving closer until his lips met Byleth's; A soft, chaste kiss that warmed them to their very core- It was like a dream, so perfect and wonderful, yet as they parted, their eyes meeting with loving, blissful gazes, they both knew:

It was not a dream.

It was much better than a dream.


End file.
